


Quiet Nights

by orphan_account



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Human names are used, M/M, Oneshot, Tenshitalia AU, its all i think about, thats right my dudes mORE TENSHITALIA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arthur always enjoyed those quiet nights with Francis, where it felt like they were the only ones in the world.-i wrote this at midnight when i was feeling horrible but it's pretty darn good. short but pRETTY DARN GOODit's also in 1st person and as some people will know i'm not the biggest fan of writing in 1st person so that's cool i guessalsotenshitalia????????????????is????????????my life????????????





	

I felt him stir slightly. I gazed at him, his sleeping form laying silently next to me, the only audible thing was his soft, repetetive breathing. I was in a fairly uncomfortable position thanks to my obnoxiously large wings and obstructive tail. I shifted awkwardly, stretching my wings out slightly. Running a hand through his soft, blonde hair, I smiled. He opened one of his eyes slightly and snuggled closer, causing my face to redden slightly, although it was practically invisible in the almost inky black, yet warm and inviting room.

I enjoy quiet nights like those.

It was dark, and I couldn't see a thing apart from my own hands and Francis' face. Heck, I could barely see them. But that didn't matter, all that mattered was that he was there next to me and he was safe. 

Sometimes I felt as if it was destiny that I became his Guardian Angel. It could have been pure coincidence, but I do like to think it was fate. But all that truly mattered was that for the first time in so many years I actually felt love. And I felt loved back.


End file.
